The present invention relates to containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to containers for fluids having seals for closing the container to the flow of fluids from the containers.
Containers are well-known bodies adapted for holding fluids. Typically, fluid-holding containers are open-ended bodies, and may be closable or not. For example, glassware commonly comprises a tubular body with a bottom and defining side walls and an open end for the fluid to pass into and out of the body. Other containers for fluids are closable. Often these containers define a thread on an exterior surface near the open end. A closure device, such as a cap or top, includes a mating thread on an interior face. The cap threads onto the open end to close the container. The cap typically is selectively removed to provide access to the container, and replaced to reclose the container.
Some containers hold products that must be sealed from the atmosphere until use. Often these containers have inner membranes applied across the open end to seal the contents. The inner membrane is unsealed after removing the cap to provide access to the contents.
Bottles holding drinking fluids, such as soft drinks, water, and milk for babies, are often re-sealed for subsequent use of the contents. Baby bottles typically are elongate tubes with a threaded open end and graduations marked on the side wall of the bottle. A resilient nipple having exit holes in a distal end is received on the open end. An annular cap with a threaded skirt couples the nipple to the bottle. Other containers suited for drinking materials include a ported spout that selectively opens. One such spout is pulled to move the spout relative to a longitudinal axis of the bottle and thereby open and close the bottle.
Babies may not completely drink the contents of the bottle, and parents often want to re-close the bottle to save the contents for a subsequent feeding. Some baby bottles include a disk-shaped lid that closes the annular opening in the cap and seals the open end of the nipple, which is typically inverted and disposed inwardly of the bottle. However, this necessitates handling of the nipple and opening the bottle to atmosphere. Similarly, containers for sports and other types of beverages are often partially consumed, with the remaining contents retained for subsequent drinking.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for and improved container for fluids which is unsealed for use and readily resealed for subsequent use of the remaining contents. It is to such that the present invention is directed.
The present invention meets the need in the art by providing containers for fluids with a selectively actuated seal for closing the flow of fluids from the containers. The container comprises a receiving body for holding a fluid and having an open end. A collar that engages the open end of the receiving body includes a dispensing member attached to the collar for communicating fluids from the receiving body. A sealing membrane disposed between the collar and the open end of the receiving body selectively seals fluid flow from the receiving body. The sealing membrane moves selectively more than once from a sealing position with a sealing surface of the sealing membrane in bearing contact with an edge surface of the open end to a dispensing position with the sealing surface spaced apart from the open end for fluid flow, in response to movement of an actuator.
In another aspect, the container comprises a receiving body for holding a fluid and having an open end with an external thread. A rotatable collar having an internal thread engages the thread on the open end of the receiving body. The interior of the collar defines a shoulder adjacent an extent of the thread. A dispensing member attaches to the collar for communicating fluids from the receiving body. A sealing membrane is disposed between the dispensing member and the open end, with at least one port in a perimeter portion for communicating fluid therethrough. The sealing membrane moves from a sealing position with a sealing surface of the membrane in bearing contact with an edge surface of the open end and a dispensing position with the sealing surface spaced apart from the open end for fluid flow. The sealing membrane moves in response to rotating the collar to move the collar longitudinally outwardly relative to the end by the camming action of the thread on the container. The shoulder breaks the seal between the sealing membrane and the edge of the container.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification, in conjunction with the drawings and the appended claims.